Stronger
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie rebuilds her life with the help of a new friend after her breakup with Bill. Rated T for language and minor sexual situations. A/H - OOC
1. Stay

**Hi all, so here we have a new T rated story from me, can you imagine that? **

**Anywho, this **_**is **_**an E/S story, Sookie will need to get through her crap with Bill first though. Eric doesn't show up until chapter 5. Originally this was inspired by Adele, then two lines into it I realized that didn't work. Oh, it was also an E/S breakup story too that I went and switched up 3 chapters in. Oh and each chapter will be right around 1k words. Hope you like it! **

**A special thanks to my pre-readers – Ali989969, Storiesforevy, and JustJayne. **

**Extra special thanks to RealJena for all of her input and to Makesmyheadspin for naming the chapters and telling me it's her crack. **

**The lyrics to the song it's title after are at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Stay / Michelle Featherstone**

_If I promise not to fight  
At least not tonight  
Would you stay the night?  
If I wore that little dress  
That you like the best  
Would you pass my test?  
Would you stay?  
Would you stay with me?_

* * *

"Bill, no, no sweetie you can't leave… you just can't I need you," I plead as my fiancé walks out the front door of the apartment we've shared for the last eight months.

"Sookie, I love you, but I'm done trying. I'm done arguing, I'm done being the last to know, when I should be the first. I'm just… done," he says in an even tone, very unlike our usual arguments. He gives me one last look that I can't decipher and closes the front door, leaving me to fall to my knees and sob.

The harder I cry, the more irrational I get. I grab my keys from the counter and run after him, only when I reach the parking garage he's gone. I jump in my car and drive toward his mom's house. That's the only place I can think he would go at this hour.

I start thinking about what could have gone wrong, what could have made him up and leave without talking to me about it first. When I came home from work tonight I expected Bill and I to sit down and have a nice dinner then watch a little _History Channel _before bed. Instead I was greeted with my fiancé standing in the living room, placing an already packed bag on the floor.

The first thing out of my mouth was a strangled "What the fuck?" Bill just looked at me with his deep brown eyes that seemed to burn straight into my soul. He told me he was leaving; there was no room for argument or discussion. He's made his decision and that's it. When I asked why he simply said "You". You can imagine how that ripped my heart out, I thought we were happy. We'd just spent the last four months planning a wedding and now this. What the hell? He told me to think, and I will know why he's gone. What the fuck does that even mean?

All I can think about is my hurt, and sorrow at losing the one man I love more than anything. I need to figure out a way to get him back. I just need to know what made him leave, and I can do everything in my power to bring him back. He didn't even give me a chance tonight and that's just not fair.

I pull up in front of his mother's house and I don't see his car. Fuck, where would he be? My next thought is the bar down the street from here, I start to cry again as I navigate the back streets to The Library. I park and take a look around, searching for his BMW. The bar is dead, and I don't see his car here either. Bill isn't the type to drink away his problems anyway, but I know he comes here with his co-workers sometimes. Why not me you ask? We rarely go out anywhere, that's why. We sit in the fucking house and watch TV most nights. Occasionally I will go out with the girls and Bill goes out with his old college buddies or co-workers, never together though.

I call his cell phone before I leave the bar and as expected it goes straight to voicemail. I leave a teary, incoherent message telling him to call me; I need to know he's okay at least. I drive away and drift aimlessly through the streets of our little town, praying I'll find him somewhere.

No luck.

After two painful hours, I find myself at home, well the place I called home when I had Bill to come home too. Now it's just an empty space and he's been gone all of two and a half hours. I can't imagine sleeping in our bed alone, or waking up in the morning and not being able to smell his soap after his shower. No more gentle kisses while I sleep; it's all gone. I can't find him, he's not answering and he's plain and simply gone. How can I go from perfectly happy, and ready to settle down with my soul mate one second to being alone and heartbroken the next?

I somehow manage to pass out from exhaustion around three a.m., still no word from Bill. His phone is still going directly to voicemail. The first thing I do when I wake up around six is look for him, knowing in my heart he's nowhere to be found, at least not in our home. I call for the eight hundredth time, and then resort to a text message asking him to call me, come home, or something.

The next week goes by in the same fashion. I'm able to function enough to work, but the second I walk through the front door I cry until I'm stuck in a catatonic state, then finally pass out on the couch. Lather, rinse, repeat. Every. Fucking. Day.

Its day number eight and I get a call from Tara, my best friend since junior high. It's rare for us to go so long without talking so I feel obligated to answer.

"Hello," I mumble, not really in the mood to talk, but if I don't answer she'll just keep calling.

"Jesus, Sook, what crawled up your ass?"

"Bill left." I flop back into his recliner and get pissed at myself for touching it. I've not sat on anything but the couch in eight days.

"What? When?" she yells into the receiver. "I'll fucking kill him! Are you okay? I'll be right there." With that she hangs up and I start to cry again. I don't want to relive that day, but I'll have to when she shows up.

I replay the ridiculous ending of my relationship with Bill once Tara arrives and just as I expected I cry like a baby the whole time. As much as I think and try to figure out what I did wrong, I can't. Of course I ask Tara for her advice and thoughts on the subject and she's with me, she can't figure out what I could've done wrong to drive him away. She asks me if I think it's another woman, and I know that can't be. Bill and I had our share of arguments and issues, but he would _never _cheat. It's not who he is, in all this confusion that's the one thing I'm a hundred percent confident in.

Day twelve I finally hear from Bill. He sends me a text asking if anything has changed. I have no idea what that means so I simply ask him to come home. I miss him, my heart aches constantly without him.

B: No Sookie, when you can tell me why I left we can talk.

S: What does that even mean?

B: Open your eyes and think about what our relationship turned into.

S: Just come home, talk to me. Please.

B: Not yet.

S: I love you.

Nothing, he doesn't reply and it starts all over again, the heartache and tears.

* * *

**A Little Bit Stronger / Sara Evans**

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain But I brushed my teeth anyway I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you I listened to it for minute but I changed it I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels Letting you drag my heart around And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same But I'm telling myself I'll be okay Even on my weakest days I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels Letting you drag my heart around And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same But I'm telling myself I'll be okay Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you, baby I'm better off without you, baby How does it feel without me, baby?I'm getting stronger without you, baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels Letting you drag my heart around And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same But I'm telling myself I'll be okay Even on my weakest days I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger Just a little bit stronger A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger I get a little bit stronger

**I hope you're liking it so far, let me know what you think!**


	2. What Could I Say

What Could I Say / Trespassers William

Why am I so tired

Exhausted in my love

Water in my eyes

Why am I not enough

I told you everything I knew

I tore my pockets out and gave them all to you

You hold my throat like a violin

I never want to kiss again

Cause there's nobody like you

* * *

It's a Saturday morning, and Bill's been gone for three weeks. Three of the most miserable weeks of my entire existence. I've not heard a thing from him since the few text messages last week. I've talked to his mom, and she seemed surprised to hear he moved out – well mostly moved out. He left some clothes, and a few pieces of furniture he brought into the house when we moved in together. All of his toiletries and such are very much gone, leaving a huge void in my once home, and in my heart. I wonder where he is every second of the day; I mean I thought about him constantly while he was a part of my daily life, but it's a hundred times worse now.

I decide I need to get out of bed and do something with myself. My face is a constant blotchy red since I cry all the time. I'm just glad I have my own office and I can close myself in so people don't harass me, and ask me what's wrong. In truth it's no one's business what my problem is – well, no one besides Bill, but he's nowhere to be found. Yes, I tried calling him at work and every time I've been told he's busy. I'm terrified to stop by; I don't want to cause a scene for either of us.

I take a long, hot, steamy shower reveling in the feel of the water pouring over my body. I ache, inside and out from this sorrow. I can't figure out what it was, what I did that was so wrong. I've never cheated on him; I've never even given him a reason to think I had. I spoiled him silly, not necessarily with material things, but with my actions. The days I didn't have to work late, dinner was on the table when he got home. He got all the sex he could possibly want, but come to think of it he hadn't wanted sex very often over the last few months, hmm. I woke up early on my day off if he had to work to make him breakfast. I was for all intents and purposes his wife already, and he left. No reason – well there was a reason I just don't know what it is. For the last three weeks these are the things that have been running through my head, I hate feeling so lost and confused. The love of my life just walked out.

Once I'm out of the shower I pull my hair into a messy bun on top of my head and throw on a pair black yoga pants with a white tank top and gray zip up hoodie. I slip into my flip flops and grab my keys; I need to be out of here. I can't sit in this house a moment longer without him. I don't know where I'm going, apparently nowhere fancy since I'm in my bumming it clothes with no makeup to cover my red puffy eyes. I drive aimlessly and pull into a Starbucks about ten miles from our apartment. I figure I should grab some coffee and maybe a small snack if I'm going to be flitting around lost in my own world. I'm not exactly hungry, but I know I need to eat. After Bill left I went three days with nothing but water, in the last three weeks I've lost ten pounds by accident ―I didn't even need to lose weight.

I'm last in line, behind three others, looking in the cold case trying to figure out what I want when I hear it. Bill's laugh, immediately my head snaps in the direction of his smooth, southern drawl. My heart breaks even more in that moment. He looks happier than I've seen him in months, years even. He's walking through the door behind Alcide, and it's obvious they just left the gym. Alcide well over six feet of beautiful muscle and sweat, and Bill who is much shorter, yet very fit and toned with hair just as dark, laughing at lord knows what.

Alcide and Bill have been best friends for as long as Bill can remember he told me. Alcide was our number one supporter when Bill proposed to me, his other friends thought it was crazy that after six years of dating he asked me "why buy the cow when you're getting the milk for free" is what I actually heard one of them ask. Not Alcide though, he'd been telling Bill to marry me for years. I love Alcide like a brother; he's a part of Bill, I knew going into our relationship that Bill and Alcide were a package deal. If I didn't like Alc, then Bill and would never work. Even if I didn't like him, I would pretend I did just so I could keep my man. I love everything about the man that is walking toward me, seemingly unaware of the fact that he's ten feet away. I've been dying to see him for weeks and this is it, I get to talk to him.

I'm just about to say his name when he looks up and stops dead in his tracks.

"Hi," I breathe.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before responding. It's definitely not the welcome I want, but it's something. "Sookie, what are you doing on this side of town?"

"Uh, I was just driving around and decided I needed some coffee," I reply, sounding like a moron, with tears starting to drift down my cheeks. "I miss you."

I don't care we're in public, I don't care the barista wants my order. I don't care that Alcide is looking on like a puppy that just piddled and knows he's in trouble_. Hmm, that's something to think about later. _I want throw my arms around Bill's neck and never let go, but something tells me that would be a bad idea.

"Mmm," is his only reply, not the sexy mmm he does when he's looking at me like a juicy steak and he's starving for me. An mmm I can't decipher. "Well, I uh… have you lost weight?" this in a voice that seems slightly concerned, concerned is good right?

"Ten or so pounds, yes…" we stand staring at each other after our awkward first conversation.

"That's really great, you look really great" Alcide cuts in. "How are you doing it?" completely clueless, this one – that and probably trying to break the tension.

"Well, Alcide," my fuck-you voice is fully engaged, my eyes are trained on Bill as I talk to his best friend. "Heartbreak agrees with my waistline, as it seems."

Bill closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, something I've seen him do a lot of over the last almost seven years that I've known him. "Come on Al, we should go."

"No!" I practically shout. "We really do need to talk, please Bill. Talk to me, please," I beg.

"I don't have time, Sook. Sorry, but we do need to go," he gives me one last glance as he turns to walk out, never getting his iced soy latte.

Alcide stays behind when Bill leaves. "I'm trying, Sook, so fucking hard. You know him though, he's a stubborn shit and it's going to take him a while to come back around."

"What did I even do?" Before he has a chance to answer me, Bill barks his name and he looks back then at me one last time, the sadness in his bright green eyes evident for the first time.

Well, fuck. That was all kinds of awkward, and now I have a fresh wave of heartache and confusion settling in.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and alerts…the Bill stuff will go away soon and once we meet Eric that's all she wrote. I don't think I've written an Eric yet that I love as much as this one. **


	3. So He Won't Break

_So He Won't Break / the Black Keys_

_Gone like the wind_

_And the state it put him in_

_To hold his head high_

_When he really wan' die_

_And you know the difference it makes_

_And you know all that it takes_

_Is love, so he won't break_

_He won't break_

* * *

_"Mmm, morning," Bill rolled on top of me, clearly wanting a little morning action but I had to pee._

_"Where are you going?" he asked when I wiggled out from under him and to the edge of the bed._

_"Bathroom, silly. What does it look like?"_

_"But I want sex, darling. You can't just walk away, once you're out of bed that's it, you never come back," he pouted and flopped back, huffing out his annoyance._

_"Bill, stop being a baby about it. I'll be back in a couple minutes, Jesus," I mumble the last part and slam the door. His being a shit made me not want to go back and have sex with him._

_I do my business and wash my hands then pad back into the room. Bill was laying in the bed with his arms folded under his head, completely naked on top of the covers. Clearly trying to give me a hint. I sighed and climbed onto the bed, pulling my sleep shirt off in the process, but leaving my pants on. I really didn't want sex in that moment. I had shit to do, and he was taking up too much time already._

_"How about a little head?" I offered, leaning over his hips to lick the fluid gathered on his tip._

_"That works too," I knew Bill would never turn down a BJ._

_Five minutes later, Bill was sated, and I was in the shower getting ready for the day. "Want to go to a movie later?" Bill asked me, as he stepped into the shower behind me._

_"Uh, we'll see. I kinda already made plans with Amelia, we're going out tonight and she wanted to shop for a new top." I answered, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair._

_"Were you planning on telling me you're going out? Not that it's a big deal, but it would've been nice to know."_

_"I just did, didn't I?" Now I was starting to get annoyed, it's not like Bill and I ever went out anywhere anymore. It also wasn't my fault he waited till the last minute to want to make plans with me._

_"Yeah, I guess you did." He grabbed the shower head and started washing his body as I exited the shower, not taking note of his mood._

_A little while later I was getting ready to leave when I found Bill on the couch, remote in hand. "I'm taking off, love you," I said to him, and then leaned over the edge of the couch to kiss him._

_"Love you too," he smiled up at me, but there was something off about that smile._

_I didn't see Bill again until I crawled into bed beside him around midnight. He was up reading a book when I got home from the bar. "Have fun?" he asked, not looking up from his book._

_"Not really, she's all shitty right now. I think she's going through a lesbian phase too," I told him, then kissed his cheek and turned over to go to sleep without another word spoken between us._

As I remember that day, completely normal and mundane, it's clear Bill and I weren't as lovey dovey, and happy as I thought we were. I can remember feeling his arm go around my waist that night just as I was drifting off to sleep and thinking that I always felt safe next to him. He was always and probably always will be my home, my safe haven.

Now that safe haven has been taken away and all I feel is emptiness when I go into the room we shared. I'm still sleeping on the couch at night and only going into the bedroom to get clothes or shower in the en suite.

It's been three days since I ran into Bill at Starbucks, and I'm no closer to figuring out what went wrong. He's being a complete ass and so unlike the man I fell in love with so many years ago. I called Alcide the day after I saw them, hoping to get a little insight, but it went to voicemail and I haven't heard back from him. If I have to venture to guess, I'd say Bill is staying with him. I have no idea why I didn't think of that before. I can drive over to find out for sure, but I'm scared to make things even worse between Bill and me.

I'm dropping my purse on the counter when there's a knock on the door. I'm not expecting anyone so I make my way over ans look through the peep hole. My brother?

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I ask as I open the door.

"I ran into Alcide. He told me what's been up. Are you okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern for me as he wraps me in a hug and continues to hold me as I break down yet again.

"Shhh, Sook, its okay. Come on," he lets go long enough to close the door and pull me to the couch where he gathers me in his arms once again.

"I just don't know what went wrong," I sob, running snot over my brother's t-shirt.

"Tell me how it happened."

I relay the short story of Bill walking out on me while Jason rubs his hand over my shoulder. My head is on his chest and when I look up at him after me story he looks like he has something figures out.

"What? Do you have any ideas?" I probe, wanting something - anything to go on.

"Sook, I love you, you know that right?" I nod. "You also know you can be an epic bitch right?" At this is laugh, I do know that, but I don't see what this has to do with my story. Bill and I got along just fine, with or without my bitchiness. "You ever think you just got to be too much for him?"

* * *

**So, I have 20 chapters, but I won't be around 20 days in a row so some days you'll get 2 updates… **

**Hope you like! **


	4. Only

Only / Nine Inch Nails

I'm becoming less defined as days go by

Fading away

And well you might say

I'm losing focus

Kinda drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see myself

Sometimes I think I can see right through myself

Sometimes I can see right through myself

Less concerned about fitting into the world

Your world that is

Cause it doesn't really matter anymore

* * *

"Jason!" I yell at my brother as I sit up completely, smacking his chest in the process. "He did _not _leave me 'cause I'm too bitchy."

"Well, I'm just sayin' it's a possibility, is all." This is the most absurd thing I've ever heard, and I tell him so. "Look, you know how much I love you, and Bill is the only one I ever thought was good enough. But a man can only take so much, and I've seen how you get with him."

"Get out." I seethe, I'm not going to sit here and let my brother make me out to be the bad guy here. Bill is the one that left without any explanation.

"Sook, calm down-"

"Get. Out." I cut him off before he tries to backpedal.

"Fine, but think about it," he says getting up and walking toward the door. "Seriously, think about it. The man loves you, so there had to be something big to make him walk away like that." With that Jason walks out, leaving me with a whole new feeling.

Anger.

I'm tired of hurting and feeling sorry for myself, now I'm pissed. Bill is the one that walked out with no real explanation; I have no reason to be hurt or sad, angry is what I need to be and that anger just walked in with Jason's shitty comments.

I fire off a text message to Bill, and eloquent "fuck you" and then toss my phone on the couch. I think twice and pick my phone up again to call Alcide. Surprisingly he answers.

"Hey, Sook," clearly Bill isn't with him, otherwise he wouldn't have answered, or said my name if he did.

"Tell Bill his shit will be in boxes at his mom's place." I fire at him.

"What the fuck? What happened?" he asks, genuinely confused. I love Alcide, I really do, but sometimes he just doesn't get it.

"It's nothing I need to explain to you, Al. Just let him know we're done, _done_. I'm not going to sit around here and pine over his scrawny ass anymore." With that I hang up and turn my phone off.

Fuck 'em all.

I change into some sweats and a tank top. I pull my hair back into a tight pony-tail and get to work cleaning house. That Goddamn recliner I refused to sit in, it's the first thing to go onto the porch. Next up two boxes of clothes I never want to see again, on or off of their owner. The ugly blue towels he _had_ to have for the bathroom are right on top of box number two so they'll be the first thing he sees. He knows how much I hate them.

I take a break after pulling all of our pictures together down and I'm just about to call his mother when I have a thought, I have no way to move anything. So I call Alcide back.

"I need you," I say as soon as I hear the click of him answering the phone.

"Are you fucking Alcide? Is that why you've not wanted sex is months?" What the fuck is Bill doing answering Al's phone.

"Yeah Bill, that's exactly it. Now where is he?" My sarcasm is shining through nice and bright.

"What the hell are you doing, why did you tell him you're taking my stuff to my mom's?"

"This is a bunch of bullshit, Bill. You don't give me a real reason why you left, you ignore me every time I try to reach out to you and now you question why you're shit is being moved out. _Think about Bill._" I through his words back at him. "Now, put Alcide on the fucking phone." I'm on the verge of screaming, but manage to keep it in.

"Sook," Alcide's gruff voice comes over the line. "What's up?"

"I don't have a way to move his recliner, I just kicked my brother out so I need your truck," I know it's not fair of me to put Alcide in the middle of this, but he's the only other person I know with a truck, and strong enough to move the recliner for me. "And don't bring Bill… please."

"God Sook, I hate this shit, you know that."

"I know," I pause, hoping he'll give in. "Please."

"Fuck, I'll see you in twenty," he hangs up and I finish moving the last of Bill's things into a pile on the porch.

I've completely removed him from our apartment and I sit on the couch and look around the sting of the loss sets back in as my anger and energy run out. What in the hell did I just do?

Alcide walks in twenty minutes later, closing the door behind him and finds me sitting on the couch; I have my elbows resting on my knees and my head in my hands crying like a baby again. I'm certain I'm all blotchy and snotty when he tugs on my wrist and I look up at him.

"I got the stuff Sook, it's all loaded already." I didn't even hear him move the stuff, not that it's a lot or really _that_ heavy.

Alcide crouches down in front of me; he pulls my hands away and holds both of my wrists in one giant hand as he uses his thumb to brush away my tears. He's such a sweet man, sweet and kind, and being way too good to me right now. I just bitched out his best friend and he's here picking up Bills shit and consequently trying to comfort me.

Without another word Alcide stands up, pulling me up with him and leans down to pick me up bridal style and carries me into my room. He gently lays me on the bed and crawls in next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and he just lets me cry. In the weeks without Bill I've done a shitload of crying, and vented plenty to Tara, but this is what I didn't know I needed. I need to be comforted, and Alcide is here for me. He always has been, Alc doesn't take sides ever, but in really bad fights he's always been really good support to both of us, trying to make Bill and I see the other one's side.

He holds me until I fall asleep, and the last thing I remember is a gentle kiss to my forehead and a soft, "It'll be okay, Sook," before I fall into a deeper sleep.

I wake up the next morning alone, thankfully, with a new resolve. I resolve to figure out what crawled up Bill's ass, and in the process I plan to make myself okay again. To be Sookie again, not this shell of a woman that I've seen in the mirror for the last month.

* * *

**Hope you liked… I was able to reply to some reviews, but I'm kinda laid up in bed for the most part right now. I think I reinjured my knee which blows… Don't forget we meet Eric next chapter which I'll try to post later on today. **


	5. Far Behind

Far Behind / Candlebox

As you trip the final line

And that cold day when you lost control

Shame you left my life so soon you should have told me

But you left me far behind

Now maybe I didn't mean to treat you oh so bad

But I did it anyway

* * *

_"Hey darling, how was your day?" Bill asked when I walked in from an extra-long day at work. _

_"Good, yours?" I reply as I pull my coat off and flop on the couch. _

_"Ah, same stuff. I didn't do much..." Bill didn't actually trail off, I just stopped listening. He can go on and on for hours talking about work. I don't care, when I walk out of the office my day is done and I don't get why he can't be the same way. Jesus, not to mention his monotone ass is putting me to sleep. I just worked fourteen hours, I need a break. _

_"Mmm, sounds good," I said to him and got up to check the kitchen for something to eat. I was starving; I hadn't eaten since lunch seven hours ago. _

_"Sookie," Bill called out from the living room. "Did you even hear a word I said?" _

_"Yeah, your day was the same. Why?" _

_"You just seem distracted," he observed as he walked into the kitchen. _

_"No, honey, just tired." _

_My phone went off at the same time Bill started to talk again and I checked to see who was messaging me. Amelia. She wanted to know how my day was and if I'd heard about Sam and Jannalynn getting caught behind the building making out. _

_S: What are we? Twelve? No need to gossip. _

_A: There's every need to gossip! This is good stuff, he just split up with Luna and he's already hooking up with someone else!_

_"Sookie, you just got home. Can you put your phone away for a few minutes?" Bill is annoyed... I roll my eyes and go back to Amelia_

_S: That's their business, not ours. _

_A: What if he was cheating on Luna? What if that's the reason they split!_

_"Who are you even texting with?"_

_"Amelia." _

_"You work with her, do you really need to text her all night too?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"Apparently I do, _Dad._" Jesus, can he just leave me alone for a minute. I had a long day, I want to relax without hearing him drone on and on, harping on me about my phone use._

_"Whatever, Sookie," Bill huffed then stomped out of the kitchen to do Lord knows what. _

_S: Gotta go, Bill is being... well, Bill. _

_"Calm down," I said as I walked back into the living room with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _

_"I'm perfectly calm, I'm just irritated that after being at work all day you still can't set your phone down long enough to listen to what I have to say." Ugh, selfish. _

_"Fine Bill, what is it you want to talk about?" _

_"Nothing, Sookie. Let's just watch the rest of _Ancient Aliens_," he told me, patting the spot on the couch next to him. _

_"Give me a minute, I want to change." _

_I walked back to our room and after changing I picked up my book and settled on the bed. Before I knew it I was passed out and Bill was moving me to my side so he could climb into bed with me. So much for _Ancient Aliens_ I guess. Oopsie._

Huh, I wonder how often stuff like that happened. It's seems the more I think about it, the more I realize I did... er, do spend a lot of time on my phone. It's not like I'm talking to other men though, I have friends that need me. I'm sure Bill would argue he needed me too, but I was with him more than anyone. So technically he had me.

That makes me wonder if that was really Bill's reasoning for leaving. If so, that's a bunch of horse shit and something we could have worked on.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the doorbell rings. Oh, right maintenance guy was on his way. My stupid heater stopped working and winter is approaching rapidly.

If Bill were still here I wouldn't have to worry about being cold at night, at least after the freak out two weeks ago I'm sleeping in my bed again. Yep, my bed now. I've come to grips with the fact that he's gone gone. According to Alcide, Bill is still waiting for me to come around, but I don't see that happening now. He ignored me for way too long.

The doorbell rings again... oh, right.

I pull open the door and there's a giant man standing in the hall. Not quite Alcide giant since he's not as bulky, but he's definitely the same height and _very _toned under his uniform. When I reach his face he's wearing a cute little smirk under his week old stubble. He has gorgeous blue eyes and I'm guessing short blonde hair, but the baseball cap kind of hides that.

"Hi, Miss Stackhouse?" he asks once my eyes meet his.

"Yes, you here about my heater?"

"Yep," his eyes lock onto mine and we stare for a good thirty seconds before he breaks the spell. "Can I uh... come in?"

"Oh... shit, yeah, sorry." I step back, opening the door all the way and let him by, his heat radiating from him as he walks by.

"So, what are her symptoms?" He asks as he opens the door the covers my heating unit.

"She," hey, I can play along. "Is blowing, but only cold air is coming out."

"Hmm, okay," his face scrunches as he opens the unit and starts tinkering around. "I'll have her up and running in no time. I think I know what it is."

"Thanks..." he never told me his name, but I didn't ask either.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Eric, resident maintenance guy," he smiles, he has really nice teeth. Just an observation.

Hell had I known the maintenance guy was so cute I would've broken something months ago. Bill probably wouldn't have even noticed.

* * *

**I know his part is short, but there will be a lot more Eric from this point and a lot less Bill stuff… thanks again for all of the awesome reviews... **


	6. Name

Name / Goo Goo Dolls

We don't belong to no one

That's a shame

But you could hide beside me

Maybe for a while

And I won't tell no one your name

And I won't tell 'em your name

And scars are souvenirs you never lose

The past is never far

* * *

"Miss Stackhouse," Eric calls out as he finishes cleaning up his tools.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I go into the rooms in the back? I want to adjust the vents so the rooms warm evenly." Very thorough, I like it.

"Sure, disregard the piles of laundry on my bed," I snicker just before he walks into my room, earning me a very handsome grin.

"My laundry doesn't even make it that far. It goes from the washer to the dryer, then to the laundry basket. I can't even tell you the last time I hung something in my closet." When Eric laughs it's a nice hearty, masculine sound that warms me. It's nice to have someone around to talk to about something other than Bill, seeing as that's all my friends want to talk about.

"Oh, Lord, I would lose my mind at your place then," _hmm, is that appropriate? Oh well, _"I'm a major neat freak if you couldn't tell. The only reason it's still out is 'cause you're here."

"Why would my presence stop you, it's not like I had you handing me tools," he questions.

"Oh, well... I would've had to step over you to finish, and I didn't want to get in the way," I look down, not quite sure why I'm blushing.

"Aww, you're no bother," he winks, "Give me sex... er, a second, I'll be right out." It's his turn to blush at his little slip up and I must admit I find it absolutely adorable.

I want to follow him in, but I sit back on the couch instead. Following the maintenance guy around my house is a little odd and stalkerish. I'm flicking through the channels and land on _Scorned_, a show on the Investigation Discovery channel that I can't seem to get enough of.

I'm sitting on the edge of my seat, and don't hear Eric come back until he blurts out, "The girlfriend did it," making me jump a little. I glance over and find him sitting on the arm of the couch, just as engrossed on the program as I am.

"Sorry, I'm so damn hooked on the crime shows." He looks down at me, then back at the TV as the program comes back from commercial.

"Do you have somewhere to be? You're welcome to watch, I can get you some ice tea or lemonade if you like." Bill and I just split, so I'm not in the market for a new man, but friends are always welcome. So far I think I like Eric, most men as handsome as him are stuck up pricks. Eric has been nothing but nice, gentlemanly even.

"Sure, if you don't mind I'll take the lemonade. You're my last call for the day, so I can be here as long as I want." He sits down fully on the couch and leans back, after taking his tool belt off and resting it on my coffee table.

I come back a minute later and find him sitting back with his arms resting on the back of the couch. Jesus, his wing span... who has arms that long? "Here ya go, did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, just that she started prank calling the wife. I'm telling you, the crazy girlfriend... she's the prime suspect. They always are," he chuckles and takes a sip of his lemonade. "This is good, thanks"

"Thanks," I smile. "I was just getting ready to make dinner if you're hungry," I offer, I find I don't really want him to leave, and not because he's gorgeous, but because it is pretty nice to have someone to talk to. My friend pool dwindled while I was with Bill, and I'm limited on who I see now.

"Oh, no thanks, I should get going after the show. I normally don't do this," he waves over his body sitting on the couch. "Making myself at home isn't really appropriate, but the damn show sucked me in."

"Gets me every time," I agree and sit on the other edge of the couch.

We finish watching _Scorned,_ both of us commenting when necessary and Eric gets up a little reluctantly seeing as _Disappeared _is coming on. "This show just pisses me off," Eric exclaims.

"Oh, hell, me too," I laugh. "They never actually tell you what happened, so you're always left guessing."

"Exactly!" his enthusiasm is refreshing. "Well, thanks for the lemonade and good company. I'm gonna head out before this gets me too," he tells me, picking up his tool belt and walking toward the door.

"Oh, you're welcome, and thank you. I don't have a lot of company these days," I have no idea why I just told him that.

"If you ever need someone to watch this shit with you, I'll be here. Thanks again Miss Sta-"

"Sookie, call me Sookie," I cut him off.

"Okay," the smile still hasn't left his face. "Thanks again, Sookie." he finishes then takes his leave.

Thank was really nice, I got my heater fixed and I think I gained a new friend.

* * *

**So here's the deal. I'm going to Coachella next weekend, so I won't be able to post for a few days… sooooo, I'm going to post 2-3 chapters a day so I have it complete before I leave on Thursday. Plus they're such short chapters I feel weird about them… anyway, hope you like! There will be a lot of Eric from here on out. Oh, it's only 20 chapters (19 and an epilogue) and an outtake that will be posted separate. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Don't Speak

Don't Speak / No Doubt

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

* * *

"Hey, Al, what can I do for you?" I answer when Alcide calls, I haven't heard from him since the day he took Bill's stuff away for me, which is going on three weeks now.

"Shit, Sook, Sook you know I hate being the middle man, but Bill wants to come talk to you." He tells me reluctantly, this is one of the main reasons I haven't contacted him. Putting Alcide in the middle of our shit is completely unfair, and I didn't want to be the one to do that to him again.

"Um…" I feel like I can talk to him now without throwing anything at him, or wanting to hold him so that's a start, right? "Um, I'll meet him somewhere, but not at the house." Neutral ground will be best.

I hear Alcide cover the phone to have a muffled conversation with Bill I'm assuming. "How about the Starbucks we ran into you at that day?"

"Fine," I let out a breath into the receiver to let Alcide know I'm not happy with this plan. "I can meet you in an hour; I've not gotten ready for the day."

"Thanks, I'll be there too to try to save on some of the awkward, or you two killing each other," he tries to joke, but fails.

"Hmm, thanks, I'll see ya," I hang up and head to the bathroom to get ready for my meeting with the boys.

I figure since I looked like a mess the last time I saw Bill I will try to look like a real human today, that and of course I still love him so I do want to look good for him. I take my time in the shower, washing every inch of my body, plus my hair twice before turning the hot water up a little hotter and doing a final rinse down. As I turn off the water I notice the shower head seems to be dripping more than normal, but shrug it off as excess water in… well the shower head.

I hop out, and put a little mousse in my hair and wrap it in a messy knot on top of my head so it will dry wavy instead of my normal curly/straight rat's nest it turns into when I do nothing. I put on a light dusting of blush and eye shadow, along with a little liner and mascara. I know way too much for Starbucks, but its Bill come on, I need to look good. I find a low cut baby blue V-neck sweater and a pair of worn straight leg blue jeans and a pair of knee length, high heel boots. I take my hair down, and fluff it before pulling my bangs back in a little clip so they don't fall into my face.

One last look in the mirror and I smile, I feel pretty good about my appearance for the first time since Bill left. I also take note of the fact that my shower is still dribbling water. I tighten the handles one last time and then head off to meet the boys at Starbucks.

As I pull in I notice Bill's BMW parked in the back of the lot and I pull into the spot next to him. I walk in and find them sitting at a table in the back corner near the window with a third cup of coffee, either we have another person joining us, or he was thoughtful enough to buy me a coffee too. Bill has always been pretty thoughtful when it counts.

"Hey guys," I give a strained lopsided smile as I walk up. Now that I'm really looking at him my chest starts to ache. God, I miss him so much.

"Sookie," Bill and Alcide both get up to greet me. Alcide gives me a little hug then basically hands me off to Bill who hugs me harder and longer than he has in a long time.

"I miss you," he breathes into my hair.

"I miss you, too," I tell him, pulling back from the embrace and taking my seat between them. "What's going on, guys?" As much as I would love to catch up, I need to find out why he wants me here.

I have a vague idea of why he chose to leave the way he did, and I think Jason was mostly right when he said I was bitchy. More importantly, I figured out I did close myself off to Bill, and as they say hindsight is 20/20, so now that the hurt and anger is mostly gone, I can see a lot of the shit I put Bill through.

"You look good, darling," Bill tells me, the shy smile he gets when he's nervous is playing on his lips as he tells me this. Something is definitely up.

"Thanks Bill, so do you," I tell him honestly. He does look really good, and happy. It's a good look on him and I tell him so.

"So, what's new?" Alcide cuts in.

"Um, nothing really; same shit, different day," I shrug, looking over at our oversized mediator. "What's up? Why am I here?" I look down and see the coffee has my name scribbled on the side so I take a sip. _Mmm, black gold._

"I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I miss you terribly," Bill finally tells me.

"Hmm, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" Well, shit, closed off Sookie just stepped back in and we've only been here for three minutes.

"Uh, no… nothing specific, I just… shit," Bill looks down at his coffee then up at Alcide who promptly excuses himself.

"Sorry, Bill, I know. I didn't mean to… well, fuck," I mumble the last part, putting my head down on the table. I feel Bill's warm hand on my back, rubbing back and forth. I shrug him off and look up again before continuing. "I know Bill; I know I was a shit. I know I kept you out of the loop when it comes to my life. Looking back, I don't know why I did it."

"But you let me in to the most important parts, Sookie. I still know you better than anyone. Do you think I spent damn near seven years with someone and never figure out what a good, kind hearted, loving woman you are?" he scoots around the table and wraps his arm around me fully. "I'm happy you see it now, God Sookie, I love you so much and the way you just shut down around me was torture."

"I'm sorry, Bill, so, so sorry. You have no idea…" I sniffle, I'm trying my hardest not to cry.

"I'm sorry too, Sookie. I was far from perfect, and if we're being honest, I was no better than you. I don't know if I fed off of your actions or you mine, but it was definitely a two way street. I know I blamed you in the beginning, but I've had a chance to take a look at our relationship too. As much as we love each other, maybe friends are all we were meant to be?"

I hate to say it, but I think he's right. No, I _know_ he's right.

"I hate this, so fucking much," I tell him as I pull away completely and Alcide comes back.

"Me too," he gives me a long look and Alcide asks if we're ready. I love him, he's trying to keep the crying and awkward to a minimum.

One last hug from both of them at the car and I drive home with a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. If we'd had this conversation a month ago, I would have begged him to come home. Don't get me wrong, a little part of me wants to tell him to come home, now that we know what was wrong we can work on fixing it, but I know that's not the right thing for either of us.

I walk into my bathroom to do a little cleaning when I hear the damn persistent drip still going a mile a minute. I call the office and tell them about it. The maintenance man should be here in twenty minutes to fix it so I kick my boots off and turn the TV on while I wait. No sense in cleaning the bathroom if he's just going to mess it up again.

_Ancient Aliens_ is on and I burst into tears as soon as I see the guy with the weird hair pop on the screen.

Fudge.

* * *

**One time only deal… I promised more Eric then immediately give you an all Bill chapter, so I'm gonna post two chapters at once! YAY. **

**Thank you all again so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. It means so much that you guys like this. **


	8. If I Am

If I Am / Nine Days

But you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,

Before the sun rises today...

If I am

Another waste of everything you dreamed of,

I will let you down...

If I am

Only here to watch you as you suffer,

I will let you down...

* * *

By the time I hear the knock on the door I'm in full on snot-sob mode. Well, shit, the last thing I wanted was for Eric to see me like this. He's bound to ask what's wrong with me and my favorite thing about him is the fact that he knows nothing about Bill, or my recent break-up. He's come by a couple times just to hang out, and I find I really like him. Not in a romantic way, but a friendly way, don't get me wrong he's gorgeous, but with the recent split I'm still not quite ready to think about that. Plus how presumptuous of me to think I would even have a chance with Eric, furthermore how can he possibly be single.

"Hi," I sniff as I open the door and see a bewildered Eric on the other side.

"Sookie, what the…" he drops his bag and wraps his freakishly long arms around me. "Sookie, sweetie, I'm sure the shower will be an easy fix, just like the heater."

"Oh, God," I giggle into his chest, trying to not to get makeup on him. "I'm so sorry."

"Seriously, you scared the shit out of me," he says, resting his scruffy cheek on my forehead.

He eventually lets me go, keeping his hands on my shoulders as he studies my face. "What happened?"

"Oh, um… _Ancient Aliens _happened." There's not going to be an easy way to explain this.

"Sookie, I don't know how to put this nicely…" he pauses, looking up and blowing out a breath before he looks in my eyes again. "Giorgio Tsoukalos, you can't watch him, Sookie. His hair it's… just stay away from him, the hair is dangerous."

I start crying again, but this time from laughter. That man's hair _is _a bit much. "Better, I like the smiley Sookie better. No more crying."

"Thank you, Eric, you're the best," I pull away completely and motion for him to follow me to my en suite.

"This is the problem child, think you can help her?" I point at the leaky shower head.

"First off, I don't expect you to know any better, but showers are boys," he tells me, more serious than the Giorgio hair comment earlier. "And secondly, I was right; this will be an easy fix. Give me ten minutes with him, I'll straighten him out."

"Thanks again, Eric." I'm thanking him for more than fixing my shower, but he doesn't have to know that.

I go to the kitchen and make Eric a glass of lemonade along with two ham and Swiss sandwiches on white with lettuce and pickles, extra mustard, no mayo. It only took me one afternoon to find out his favorite sandwich is exactly the same as mine. I toss some BBQ flavored lays on his plate and set it on the table before I start cleaning up the little mess I just made.

It takes him exactly ten minutes to fix my shower. "Replaced the O-ring, you should be good…" he trails off when he sees the sandwiches.

"Yes, it's for you. I'm not hungry," I'm still in the shitter thinking about my morning meeting with Bill. I just hate it.

"You ready to tell me what really happened?" he asks before taking a bite of sandwich number one. He seriously down's those things in four bites.

"I saw my ex this morning," I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall next to where Eric is sitting.

"Ah, the guy that used to live here, but I haven't seen in about two and a half months." I nod and he takes another bite, then continues with a full mouth. "Do ya feel like talkin' 'bout it?"

"Not really," I shrug and drop my head against the wall.

"Okay, perfect sandwich by the way," he says, then gulps down half of his lemonade. "I'm going to start intentionally breaking stuff if you feed me every time I come over."

"You know you're always welcome over, I don't need to have a broken shower." I remind him.

"Yeah, I know, it makes me feel like less of a mooch when I have to fix something," he laughs. "Oh, there's a _Phineas and Ferb_marathon on next Saturday. I'll be on call, but I can hang out here between jobs if you're not busy." Another thing we both discovered we love is cartoons; especially P&F. Doofenshmirtz is my all-time favorite.

"Mmm, I like it. I don't think I have plans, but I'll need to check and let you know."

He finishes his lunch and cleans up his own mess while I put the rest of the food away. There's something very natural about the way we move around each other. From the second he walked in to fix my heater I've been comfortable with him. He has a calming effect on me that I appreciate. I tend to get wound up easily, but not around Eric. I feel like I've known him for years, not just a few weeks. I like it… a lot.

"I should get going, Miss Adams has a "clogged sink" for the third time this week," he rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she's shoving shit down there, and whole chickens down the garbage disposal. Every time I have to crawl under her sink I come out to find her staring at my crotch. She scares the shit outta me, if I'm being honest."

"Aww, someone has an admirer, I think it's cute," I snort. "Does she answer the door in lingerie? Please tell me she does, God I would never let you live that down."

"Ha-Ha," he says sarcastically. "A robe and fuzzy high heeled slippers last time… fuck… Sookie… what if she's naked this time?"

"Then be a good little handy man and "handle" her," I can't help the guffaw that rips from my throat when he gives me a serious death glare.

"Does anything about me say "little" to you?" That brings me up short. Uh… shit, is that supposed to be sexual? Did he just make things awkward?

"Um… no?" I answer, unsure of how I should respond.

"Calm down," he laughs at how uncomfortable I am. "I was teasing, God get your mind out of the gutter, little girl."

"Oh, whatever," I really have nothing better to say.

"I'll see you next Saturday if not before," he leans down and kisses my cheek. "If you hear a girly scream in fifteen minutes come after me. She may have ropes to tie me down with."

"You got it, stud, and I'll make sure to stay clear of Giorgio." I close the door behind my new friend and I feel immensely better after my visit with Bill this morning.

I can see Miss Adams' door from my living room so I watch to make sure he's not in any danger, not that he would be. She's a lot taller than me, but still quite a bit smaller than him and I'm sure he could take her if he had to. Thankfully she's fully clothed when she opens the door for him and I go back to my bathroom to give it the cleaning I was planning on doing before Eric came by.

* * *

**Please, if you've never seen him you need to Google Giorgio Tsoukalos… it will make much more sense… and I hope you're all still enjoying the story! One more chapter later on today. **

**Oh and RealJena has taken on the role of Miss Adams, we'll get some chat time with her later in the story. **


	9. Girlfriend

Girlfriend / Matthew Sweet

Don't you need to be back

in the arms of a good friend?

Oh 'cause honey believe me

I'd sure love to call you

my girlfriend

'Cause you

got a good thing going baby

You only need somebody to love

Oh you got a good thing going

* * *

"Sook, I kid you not. I saw nipple, she claims it was a wardrobe malfunction, but I literally watched her unbutton her shirt. Who does that shit?" Poor Eric is all fired up about his visit to Miss Adams' apartment last weekend.

"Was she discreet about it or was it like blam here's my tata?" I really need to know, this is absolutely hilarious to me.

"Oh her back was turned while she unbuttoned, then she faced me and oopsie her tit popped out. If I wasn't so horrified, and scared she'd try to rape me I would have laughed." The look on his face is priceless, I can't even hold in my own laughter. "What's worse is there was a dish rag down the sink. She had to have forced it down there."

"Oh, poor baby, too sexy for your own good, making the ladies go to extreme lengths to get you alone." I pet his arm, trying to soothe him.

"It's rough, Sook. This face," he points at his face. "It's a curse, I don't even get it either. I swear I'm not that good looking, but they swarm around me."

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't want to be the one to break the news..." I bite my lip, trying to hold back a giggle. "They feel sorry for you; you're like Sloth from The Goonies. Sweet as pie, and very loyal, but an ogre with crooked eyes, a monster forehead, and bulbous nose. Oh, and honey don't even let me get started on your teeth." I continue petting his arm, which is a lot more muscular than it looks.

"I appreciate your honesty, Sookie. I really do, you're a good friend." He leans over the couch and rests his head on my chest, then swings his arm around my waist. I switch from petting his arm to stroking his short blond hair back. It's not very often Eric takes his hat off I've noticed, but today for our P&F marathon he didn't bring it.

We're sitting in a comfortable silence, watching Candace run around trying to get her mom's attention when I notice Eric start to nuzzle into my chest, turning so his face is almost in my cleavage. I freeze instantly, not really sure what to do if Eric does make a move on me. Again, he's hot shit, definitely no Sloth, but this is the healthiest friendship I have right now. This is the only person that doesn't still hound me about Bill. Shit. I'm scared, but I finally look down to see what he's doing and my heart rate returns to normal, he's fallen asleep. And he's adorable, his mouth is open slightly which is why I feel his breath on my skin. His grip on my waist is a little tighter, but nothing too severe. I'm just glad I'm not being put in an awkward situation. I resume my petting and let my guest use me as a pillow, I can't look away though. I don't know that I've ever seen such a perfect face and right now I can stare freely without the uncomfortable eye contact, or worse, having him think I'm one of his groupies that's only trying to get him into bed, 'cause that couldn't be further from the truth.

I finally peel my eyes from Mr. Perfection and focus on the TV. This show really is ridiculous and hilarious, I just love it. Not long after Eric passes out I feel my own eyelids start to get heavy and then…

I wake up with a start, and a very heavy blanket. Shit, I didn't think I would actually fall asleep. And why in the hell am I so hot? Oh… I have an Eric blanket, um… he looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him, but I don't think this is an ideal position, especially since Eric either has a Mag light in his pocket pressing into my thigh, or… Oh. My. God. I _know _he didn't have a Goddamn flashlight in his pocket, I watched him empty them before he sat down.

Okay, Sookie… be cool, wake him up gently. You got this.

"Eric," I whisper, stroking his hair back. "Eric, sweetie, wake up."

I get a groan from him and a little hip thrust while he nuzzles his face deeper into my chest. Oh hells bells, this is _not _happening.

"Eric," I say a little louder. "Come on, baby I need you to wake up for me."

"Mmm," he's coming around now. His eyes flash open, completely bloodshot and hold an intensity that quite frankly frightens me, but I know he's just not fully awake yet. I also know I'm in bitch mode when someone wakes me up, so maybe that's his issue.

"You sleep good?" I ask quietly, letting him adjust to the sounds in the room, and the afternoon light. We've been asleep a good three hours.

He lets out a little growl and brings his face as close to mine as possible without actually touching me. I'm stuck, frozen in my spot. We're in a very compromising position. His hips are firmly planted between my thighs, and his elbows are now resting next to my head, with his face so close it looks like he only has one eye. What the fuck do I do? Push him off? Or let whatever happens happen?

Since I'm fixed in my spot I go with option two.

He brings his head down a little farther, running the tip of his nose from my jaw up to my cheek, inhaling the whole time, memorizing my scent. I have my eyes open, but I don't see him move and the next thing I know I feel his breath fanning over my lips before he lightly brushes over them with his own. I let out a ragged breath and he does it again, this time pressing a little harder. He rest his weight on me and runs his hands down the side of my body until they're resting on my hips and he presses his growing erection into me just a little, making me gush down below, ruining my panties.

I don't know if I've _ever_ been this turned on, and he's barely touched me. I may need to rethink this whole "just friends" thing.

* * *

**Someone by the name of StoriesforEvy asked for a little kissy action and this is what came out… I hope you all are liking it. Remember, rated T kiddos…**


	10. Don't Confess

Don't Confess / Tegan & Sara

Don't be so hard on yourself

You won't get better till you get worse

Yeah you send a little smile my way

And don't be so hard on yourself

You won't get better til you get worse

Yeah you send a little love my way

* * *

"Oh, shit, Sookie I'm sorry," Eric whispers as he pulls his lips away from mine. "I'm still half asleep." He groans as he lifts off of me, sitting back on his feet and looking down at me. The look of lust clouding his eyes tells me he's not as sorry as he's letting on – that and the _Mag light _tenting his jeans.

"It's okay, we both were," I sit up and turn so my feet are on the floor, legs closed. He does _not _need to be that close to my girly bits again.

"I'll uh… be right back," he tells me and hops up from the couch as gracefully as his unnaturally long legs will let him. Seriously, this guy's limbs are ridiculous, everything is so long… I mean _everything _if you catch my drift. His "flashlight" was damn near to his knee!

While he's in the bathroom I get up to do something that doesn't revolve around us being on the couch, that close to a horizontal position. I start making lunch; I pre-planned for today and grilled chicken for salads. I'm chopping the veggies when he walks in and leans against the counter next to me.

"Whatcha doooin'?" he asks playfully, reaching up to brush my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I didn't know we were _this _touchy.

"It's lunch time, you haven't gotten a call, or eaten in four hours. Your stomach is probably eating itself. I've seen how often, and how much you eat." I smirk, but avoid eye contact. The little wakeup call has me all out of sorts right now.

"You, Miss Stackhouse, are way too good to me," he tells me, kissing my temple then going to grab drinks and the salad dressing out of the fridge.

"You keep me warm, and make sure my shower doesn't dribble. Of course I'm going to try to butter you up. What would I do if you starved to death? Who would fix my appliances then?" I look at him, he's leaning over the table, setting it and I have to cock my head to get a good look at his rear end. Tis nice, I never noticed before.

"There's always Ralph, he shows more ass crack than not. Oh, he smokes too, so your house would stink to high heaven when he left." I know Eric is the only maintenance man this apartment complex has, so I play along.

"Let me know when he's on call, I'll clog my sink," I laugh, Eric doesn't.

"Ralph's gay." Eric still isn't laughing. _Hmm_.

"Eric, are you jealous of a made up handyman?" I query, he seems awfully irritated.

"No."

"Mmhmm, okay. If my sink is clogged I'll only call you." I think it's not so much that he's jealous, but scared I'll stop feeding him. In the four and a half weeks since he first came by we've eaten at least one meal together just about every day.

"Good." Oh, captain one word answer right now. I wonder what crawled up his ass. I'm past the kiss I think, I wonder how he feels about it, if that's what has him all out of sorts.

"Hey," I rest my hand on his back and rub over his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he winks up at me then takes the bowl from my hand and starts plating his food.

I'm halfway into my chair when my phone rings. Eric continues to eat as I get up to see who's calling me. Bill.

"Hey," I answer, looking over at Eric, I'm not really sure why.

"What are you up to?" Bill asks.

"Just sitting down to lunch, what's up?"

"I was thinking about coming by, you at home or out?"

"I'm at home, why do you want to come over?"

"Because I miss you," he tells me.

"I miss you too, but I don't think you coming over is a good idea. I don't think I'm ready for that." I tell him honestly.

"Oh, what if I bring Alcide? So it's not just the two of us."

"No, Bill," this gets Eric's attention, he whips his head in my direction with a mouth full of chicken. "Please don't try to push me into something I'm not ready for."

"Will you let me know when, please? I think uh... I think I miss you too much, I want to try to work things out." Fuck. No.

"We've talked about this, Bill. What's changed in a week?"

"I don't know, Sookie. I just feel like we're missing out on something." I look over at Eric; he's pretending he's not hanging on every word.

"I don't," my how the tables have turned. This is odd, it's been almost three months and I really don't want him back. If he'd come to me a month ago, my answer would be different, I know that for a fact.

"Sook―"

"No, please don't put me in this position. After the way we split, you don't get that privilege. Yes, we can be friends one day, but I can say at this time I don't see us ever having a chance at a relationship again." I have my back to the dining room and jump a little when I feel Eric wrap his arms around my shoulders from behind, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Well, when you change your mind, you have my number," Bill tells me gently then hangs up.

"Why is he doing this to me, Eric?" I don't turn in his arms; simply stand in the living room, staring out the window.

"He realized he's a fucking moron, that's why. You're a good person, Sookie and it's his loss. He fucked up and now he's kicking himself in the ass. Don't give in though. You deserve so much more, so much better than him." Eric doesn't know our story, so he truly has no idea if Bill is good or bad. He's simply being my person right now. How awesome is he?

* * *

**Don't kill me for stopping things! Boo for Bill having a change of heart but YAY for Sookie saying no, right? And double YAY for Eric being there this time!**

**More to come later today!**


	11. Apartment Story

Apartment Story / the National

We'll stay inside 'till somebody finds us, do whatever the TV tells us

Stay inside our rosy-minded fuzz

So worry not

All things are well

We'll be alright

We have our looks and perfume

* * *

"Come on, let's eat," he whispers against my ear, then turns me around to wipe my tears away. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here, Eric." I wrap my arms around his ribs and rest my head on his chest while he squeezes me a little tighter.

"I'm glad too."

We go back to the dining room and I sit down finally. I thought he was eating the whole time, but it appears Eric made my salad for me. Why is this man so damn good to me? I feel like I've done nothing to deserve his friendship, yet here he is, day after day, helping me grow, helping me move on and heal my heart, and I don't think he even realizes it.

As luck would have it two bites in Eric gets a call, I'll bet Miss A clogged the sink again. The way he rolls his eyes tells me I'm right.

"What do you think she's going to show you this time?" I ask, taking another bite of my salad, waggling my eyebrows as I chew.

"Fuck if I know," he grumbles then gets back to eating. Apparently the sink can wait. "All I know right now is she's fucking up my lunch. You don't fuck with my food, that's a big fat no-no in my book."

Hmm, good to know. Probably why he likes being here so much, I feed him constantly. "Eric, you only hang out with me for the food, don't you." I tell him and internally chuckle when his face falls.

"What? I'd still come over if you didn't feed me. I like spending time here, my place is boring. I like having someone to talk to. Hell, I'd move in if you'd let me. Well, that and if we didn't just meet even though I feel like I've known you for... I'm rambling, shit." He looks down at his half empty plate, pushing the food around.

"It's okay, I was joking, and I like having you around. Not quite ready for a new roommate though," I wink and go back to eating.

We finish lunch in silence, then Eric gets up to grab his stuff. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done, unless you're tired of me."

"Eric, stop trying to get me to invite you over. Just come back, I'll be here. My plans are to spend the day veg'ing on the couch with you and you're kinda ruining them to be with another woman. Let me guess, she lets you alternate channels... that whore." I mock, trying not to smile.

"You caught me, she even gives me pizza snacks," he laughs, and then leans down to kiss my lips... uh... "Be back in a minute, baby."

He turns to leave and stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the door. "I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen," I say, seeing as Eric seems to be stuck, he can't even look at me or say anything.

"I don't know what just came over me," he tells me, keeping his back to me.

"It's okay, I won't hold it against you, now go get sexually harassed by Miss A," I turn and walk toward the kitchen, trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

As soon as I hear the door close I slump against the counter. Today has been… interesting to say the least. I don't know what's going on, or when we got so comfortable, but it's certainly taken me by surprise. By Eric's reaction to his unintentional kiss goodbye I'd guess he's just as fucked up in the head over this as I am. Now I'm stuck in that spot where I don't know if I should confront him about it so we clear the air, or let it slide and act like it never happened. However if I go with option two, it may happen again and I don't want to send mixed signals. As attractive as Eric is, I know I'm not quite ready to take that leap and potentially ruin what we have. I could be reading things all wrong too; it could have been an honest mistake. He probably didn't mean anything by it at all.

Once I'm done in the kitchen I run to the restroom to freshen up. I feel all gross and sweaty from the nap, coupled with the unintentional crying, I just need a refresher. I'm not sure how long until he's back so I go ahead and grab a towel, then hop in the shower, pulling my hair up so it doesn't get wet. I do a quick wash and hop out, I dry off then peek out of the door to make sure I'm still alone and I am. I'm rummaging through my drawers when I hear the front door open, so I find a pair of yoga pants and a tank top to throw on and head back to the bathroom to get dressed. The last thing I need is for Eric to walk in and find me half naked.

"Sook," I hear him call out, followed by heavy footsteps.

"I'll be out in a minute," I yell back before I finish getting dressed and putting deodorant on.

"So, what did you get to see this time," I ask, plopping down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Mr. Adams was there, I didn't even know she was married," he laughs. "I've been doing this for four years and I've never seen the guy."

That makes me start to wonder. "How come I never saw you walking around, I've been here over six months. You'd think I would've seen you, and you told me you've seen Bill. Did you ever see me?"

"A few times," he nods. "I never saw the two of you together, and you always had a scowl on your face so I never knew what to think."

"That's because we rarely did anything together, which was part of our problem." I let my hair down and start to comb my fingers through.

"You surprised me, you know. I expected you to be a horrible bitch, and you're not."

"Thanks?" That was a compliment, I'm sure.

"I'm sorry… about earlier. I didn't mean to do that. I just… haven't felt this comfortable or close to someone in a long time. I also notice you tense up when I touch you, I'll stop. I don't want to make things weird between us. You're pretty much my only friend right now." Ugh, the sadness in his voice is breaking my heart.

"Eric, it's okay, I know that was an accident, and I didn't even realize I tense up. It's probably because the last person to be this touchy feely with me was Bill and towards the end he just kind of stopped. It's a new thing, but I'm not complaining. I don't want you to change who or how you are for me. I like you as is," I say, making real eye contact with him, for probably the first time ever ― at least for this length of time.

There's a long silence before Eric chimes in, completely changing the subject. "Wanna go to the snow next weekend? I'm off and wouldn't mind getting out of the complex."

"That would be really nice," I smile, patting his hand on the cushion between us.

I really want to run screaming, and then hide in my closet. The snow freaks me out, what if we get lost and hypothermia, or I lose a toe to frost bite. Ugh, what am I doing?

* * *

**Again, thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you all like the way the relationship is growing! **


	12. So Alive

So Alive / Ryan Adams

If this is how I feel

Then nothing now is true

And nothing now can ever be taken away from you

Sinking in the past

The things that shouldn't last

Just put to bed and stand beside me

Stand beside me

Always on your side

I'm on your side

And so alive it isn't real

* * *

"Sook, what are you up to this weekend? Wanna go out?" Amelia asks when she takes a break to come to my desk and gossip.

"I can't, apparently I'm going to the snow with Eric," I tell her after replying to an email from my boss.

"Who in the hell is Eric? I've never heard of an Eric. Is Eric hot? Gay? Does Bill know about this Eric character?" Oh shit, I hadn't told Amelia about Eric, but we rarely talk about me so it's not a big surprise.

"Eric is a friend of mine, we've been spending a lot of time together since Bill and I split. He's not gay as far as I can tell, and we're just friends."

"But is he hot, are you friends or _friends_?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shove it Amelia, we're not friends like that. Hell, Bill and I just split up." I tell her, avoiding answering her about his looks.

"Seeing as you're skirting the question, I'm assuming he's pretty damn hot," she says as she walks away.

Ugh. The last thing I need is Amelia gossiping about me and telling the whole damn office that I'm already dating someone new. Especially since I'm not.

* * *

"Sook, you ready?" Eric calls, he's taken to just walking in now and I don't know how I feel about that. I'm glad he feels comfortable enough in my home, but still I could be naked, or entertaining - not that I would be, but you get what I mean.

"Do you know I think you've only knocked on my door twice?" I tell him, peeking my head through my bedroom door. I'm half naked right now in only a bra and pants. I bought special snow pants for today so I don't freeze to death.

"Sorry," at least he has the decency to look ashamed.

"It's okay; I'll be out in a minute. I'm looking for a shirt." Why in the hell did I have to mention that? Now he knows I'm half naked.

"Oh really? Can I help?"

"Perv!" I yell as I close my door and lock it just in case. I know he's only joking, but better safe than sorry.

I hear a muffled response, then find a tank top, then pull a red turtle neck over the tank. The snow pants and coat I have are black, and my gloves and beanie are red. So I figure I'll follow the theme. I slip my shoes on, and pull my beanie over my head before walking out into the living room.

"Sook, you won't need that damn beanie for another hour," he laughs.

"I'm scared to be too cold," I tell him, grabbing my purse and keys.

We're taking Eric's truck and I tuck my stuff behind the seat, and then climb into the cab. I'm too short for this shit and tell him so.

"I can help you in and out, silly," he reminds me as we pull away, heading to my death, I'm sure of it.

I'm clearly nervous and Eric seems to catch on about halfway up the hill. "What's going on over there?"

"The snow scares the shit out of me," I confess. "I'm always scared I'm going to get lost and freeze to death before someone finds me. Just my luck a surprise blizzard will show up and I'll freeze under three feet of snow six yards from the road the searchers have been driving up and down for days."

"You're serious," he glances over at me, then back at the road. "Sookie, I promise I won't let you die in the frozen wilderness."

I don't respond, I just stare out the window as the ground changes from the lush green I'm used to, to that beautiful green with white patches, to being completely covered by the snow. It really is gorgeous, but scares the ever living daylights out of me. Always has, and I don't know why. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Eric's warm, heavy hand on my thigh.

"Thanks, I'm going to try to not act like a baby once I'm out there," I smile over at him.

"Stick with me, kid, you'll be fine." The lopsided grin on his face makes my tummy all warm inside.

"I know," I say quietly, and look out the window again, Eric doesn't pull his hand away and I'm trying not to focus on the fact that it wraps around the whole front of my thigh, and his fingertips are closer to my girly bits than is appropriate.

We pull into a parking lot; it appears to be some kind of Snow Park. "You need help out? Or can you jump down, Stretch?"

"I got it," I slide out of the truck and pull my beanie down tighter over my ears. I can see my breath misting out in front of me and a little thrill shoots through me. Yes, I'm terrified, but apparently excited too. "This is a little exciting."

"Good," he grabs my hand and starts pulling me along. "We have options, we can either inner tube down the little slope over there," he points to a little hill, "Or if you're not quite ready for that we can go for a little hike along the trail over there… yeah, probably not what you want to do. You can make snow angels, or I'll even let you throw snow balls at me for dragging you out to do something that freaks you out."

"Hmm, decisions, decisions," I tap my chin. I pick the one thing he least expects. "We can walk the trail, I trust you to keep me safe. Plus you're like a tree, if we got lost, you're damn near impossible to miss."

I wide grin spreads across his face, "Onward, to adventure!"

Oy.

* * *

**Hope you liked, and thank you again for all of the reviews! **


	13. The One

The One / the Colorful Quiet

memories of a friendly face

will bring me to tomorrow

and take away my sorrow

so pick your place in the sun

know just what you've begun

light your candles and run

'cause this is the one

you've been waiting for

* * *

"You didn't bring me out here to kill me did you?" I huff after thirty minutes of walking in complete silence. This walking in snow shit is for the birds, I _do not _like how much energy this is expending.

"Nah, I just wanted to get out in nature, and I like your company," he stops a few feet in front of me.

"We haven't even talked since we've been out here," I remind him. "I'm not complaining, just sayin'."

"I know, that's the best part. I love that I can just _be_ with you. I don't have to fill the silence, and truth be told I don't like talking that much." _Huh, I never would've guessed._"I'm ridiculously comfortable around you. You calm me, not that I'm super high strung or anything, but you just… I like it," he shrugs as he steps into my personal space.

I get what he's saying, I really do. His presence has helped me more than he knows over the last month or so that I can't even begin to thank him. "I also think you needed to get out, you've been cooped up in your apartment for way too long." He tells me, tugging on the ends of my hair.

"Thanks," he's right, I do need this. Thirty minutes into it and I already feel a lot better, even though I'm in my own frozen hell.

"Anytime, now let's get going." He grabs my hand and pulls me along.

As we walk along the trail he points out the different plants and trees we see that are able to live in the snow, even though we are in the Pacific Northwest and evergreen trees run rampant. It's honestly not as scary as I thought it would be, the air smells crisp and fresh, and the sounds of nature are soothing.

"I love this, Eric, thank you again for bringing me out here." We stop at a little bench so I can rest my legs; I'm used to sitting at a desk so my poor little toesies are ready to fall off.

"Honestly, it's for selfish reasons," he sits on the bench next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"And what would those reasons be?" I ask, a little flirtier than I intend.

"Ah, a gentleman never tells his secrets."

"You're evil," I jab my elbow into his ribs.

"Ouch, I'm fragile, watch it, woman," he reaches between us to rub his side, accidently brushing my side boob in the process, I don't know if he notices though.

"You really did bring me out here to satisfy your desire to kill someone, didn't you? All I ask is that you leave enough of me that I'll be identifiable when they find my remains."

"That's it, I'm cutting you off from the _ID _channel…" he laughs at me, hugging me closer to his body.

"Come on, I don't want my ass to freeze to the bench," I stand up, tugging his wrist but he doesn't budge.

He pulls me back to him so I'm standing between his parted legs, he really is very tall. His face is just below mine, and he reaches up to cup my cheeks. His eyes are trained on my lips and he tilts my head down to his, pressing his lips to mine. He doesn't push for more; he seems content to just relax into me when I rest my hands on the back of his head. I break the kiss and Eric turns his head, resting it on my chest and brings his arms down to wrap around my hips, holding me tight.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute," he observes quietly.

"It's all this damn exercise, I didn't realize walking in the snow was so strenuous," I giggle.

"Sorry, I should've warned you," he stands up now and we continue on the trail. No mention of the sweet kiss he just gave me which is okay for now. We'll have to talk about this growing closeness between us sooner or later.

The rest of our snow trip goes relatively smoothly, on the way back to the truck we get attacked with snowballs by a group of kids. It doesn't take long for Eric and me to build up an arsenal of snowballs to fire back at them and we spend the better part of an hour in the midst of the most epic snow battle ever, until the kids get called away by their parents.

"I feel like I've been say this all day, but thank you, really," I say once we're on the road to the restaurant we're to have dinner at.

"I already told you, all for selfish reasons, Sook."

"Yet you refuse to tell me those reasons," I quirk an eyebrow.

"I will, one day… just not today." I don't like the sound of that, but I let him slide with that answer.

At dinner, I have some of the best chicken chili ever, and Eric has clam chowder, which I refuse to taste since I don't eat seafood, but he seems to like it. I also get the stink eye for refusing to try. According to Eric I need to broaden my horizons, I say eff off and leave me and my delicate palate alone. Bill was the same way… shit, I never wanted to compare a new… friend with an old boyfriend. Big mistake, especially since Eric and I aren't carrying on a romantic relationship, at least I don't think we are – or will be. I'm just glad I caught it now and it could have been worse, I could have done it out loud. My mom called Bill by my old boyfriend's name once and it was mortifying, but they both just laughed it off and it was never discussed again.

"You coming in?" I ask when we get to my front door.

"I think it's probably best if I go home." He looks a little sad at this revelation, but a little time apart will be good. I think our dynamic changed a bit today, not necessarily for the worst. Things are definitely different though.

"Okay," it's still early and my mouth apparently has its own plans. "If you get bored later I'll be there, doing… I don't know what yet, but doing something."

"Thanks, I'll call… Sookie I don't have your number," he laughs. "Give me your number and I'll call or text if I need to come over later."

I give him my cell number before he turns to head back to his place. He stops after a couple steps and comes back to me to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thanks, Sookie today was perfect."

* * *

**Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews!**

**2 more chapters today, then tomorrow starts with my favorite chapter of all! **


	14. The Blower's Daughter

The Blower's Daughter / Damien Rice

And so it is

Just like you said it would be

Life goes easy on me

Most of the time

And so it is

The shorter story

No love, no glory

No hero in her sky

I can't take my eyes off of you

I can't take my eyes off you

* * *

S: What are you doing tonight?

E: I was going to attempt to put laundry away. You got a better idea? Please, anything but housework.

S: Dinner?

E: Sure, what time and at your place or out?

S: Out, 7 and no holes in your pants.

E: Then how will I get my feet through them?

S: I quit. Fine. Leg holes only.

E: Oh goodie, I have the perfect pair in mind.

S: Meet me at my place at 6:30

It's been four months since Bill and I split, and three months since I met Eric. I feel good about things, and I want to celebrate a little. Our friendship hasn't gone past that one kiss in the snow, which I'm not complaining about. I like it, I love where we are, I love that we both know there's an attraction there, but neither of us is willing to act on it. I wonder if Eric's been hurt too. He knows very little about my break up with Bill, and I plan to keep it that way unless he flat out asks. It's always been my favorite thing about our friendship; I enjoy just getting to know Eric.

I get home from work and immediately jump in the shower; I need to wash today off of me. I've been scatter brained all day, and I just need to relax a bit before we go out. I let the hot water pour over my body for a few minutes before I wash and condition my hair. I just bought a new scent of body wash so I try that out as well. I turn the hot water up and let it relax my muscles before turning the water off and I step out to dry off.

I take a good look at myself in the mirror and see I've gained a little weight back, which is good. Losing the ten pounds made me look a little boney, and I'm just not meant to be that thin. I go into my room and pull on a 3/4 sleeve black fitted dress with a turtle neck, the skirt hitting me mid-thigh. I pair it with some opaque black tights, and my knee high black, high heel boots. I blow dry and flat iron my hair, leaving it down and put on my makeup a little heavier than normal. We aren't going to a fancy restaurant, but I want to look and feel nice tonight.

I'm walking out of my room as Eric opens my front door, and he stops short when he sees me. "You may actually reach my shoulder with those boots on," he jokes.

"Eh, I got tired of talking to your belly button. You look nice by the way." Eric wears jeans and t-shirts only. Tonight he actually has on slacks and a nice gray button down, tucked in even. If I'm not mistaken I smell a hint of cologne when he leans down to kiss my cheek.

"You really do look fantastic, Sook," he whispers when his mouth is near my ear.

"Thanks, so do you. Ready?"

"Yep, your car or mine?" he asks, offering me my coat.

"I'll drive, tonight was my idea."

I giggle when Eric tries to cram his legs into my Honda, but it's better than me climbing into the truck. I would be flashing all my goods if I tried that right now.

The restaurant is a small Italian place downtown. I love the atmosphere here, it's quiet, with plenty of privacy - not that Eric and I need the privacy, but it's nice either way. Eric has his hand on the small of my back as the hostess leads us to our booth. She keeps glancing back at Eric, making me giggle. I know how he feels about being ogled and the look on his face tells me this time is no different. "Want me to get in her face, Sloth? I can tell her to stop lookin' at my man and ask her if we need to take this outside. I do that for you."

"Nah, she's tame; she hasn't tried to touch me." We sit across from each other and get so caught up talking about our days that our server has to clear his throat to get our attention when he walks up.

"Hi," I smile.

"Welcome, my name is Jayden; I'll be your server today. Can I start you two with something to drink?"

"Ah..." Eric looks down at the drink menu while he thinks. We have no idea, and I feel bad. "Wine or beer, Sook?"

"Sangria," I look up at Jayden. "Two sangria's please. Oh, and water, thanks."

"What if I don't like sangria?" Eric asks when Jayden walks away.

"Have I steered you wrong when it comes to food or drink?" he shakes his head no. "I know, now hush up and finish telling me about 3B. Did she really push him through a wall?"

"Yep! The hole was shaped just like his back. Apparently they get a little... physical in bed and she fell back, and boom, right through the wall," he finishes by clapping his hands together.

"Mmm, well the most exciting thing to happen to me today was getting an extra bag of fruit snacks from the vending machine, 'cause if one doesn't fall the machine just keeps spinning till it triggers the sensor."

"Jesus, Sook you need to get a more exciting job." Jayden walks up just as he says this to deliver our drinks and take our order. Hell, we haven't even looked.

"Can we start with some polenta fries?" I look at Eric. "Make that two orders and some hmmm..."

"Stuffed mushrooms," Eric pipes up. I crinkle my nose at the thought, they have crab in them. Ick.

"Should we actually look at the menu?" I ask as Jayden walks away.

Something compels me to look up and when I do what I see makes me gasp. Bill is walking hand-in-hand, laughing with a pretty little red haired girl.

* * *

**Next up we learn a little more about Eric, hope you liked it...**


	15. Near To You

Near to You / Fine Frenzy

Well, you and I, it's somethin' different

And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously

I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard

To get back to who I used to be

* * *

"What's wrong?" Eric immediately goes into protective mode.

"Bill," I drop my head into my hands. "With another girl... outside."

"Ah..." I look up Eric is looking out the window. "So, the baked pasta with chicken looks tasty."

My mouth drops, Bill, my ex-boyfriend, is out front with another woman. We _just _broke up... just... He's still looking at the menu while...

"Do you know what you're getting?" He looks up at me again. "What?"

Apparently the look on my face isn't what he was expecting. "But... Bill... with some... _girl_!" I whisper yell.

"And? Think about it, Sookie. How do you really feel?" He sets down his menu and reaches across the table to hold my hand. When I don't respond he arches an eyebrow. "Okay, how long ago did you guys break up?"

"Four months, but you know that," I scrunch my nose. Why is he asking this?

"We're going to talk about something we haven't talked about yet." Shit, I wanted to keep Bill out of our relationship. "Calisto, my ex-wife, we were married for seven years, Sookie. We dated three years before that. One day about eight months ago she decided she didn't love me anymore and she handed me divorce papers. She said she thinks we were too young, she needed to sow her wild oats or some shit."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, well of course I was crushed. This woman that I tied my life to, gave her my last name, she just walked away without looking back. Two months later I saw her walking through the grocery store with another man and I reacted exactly like you just did. Until I got home and really thought about it.

"I loved Cali, yes, but what we had wasn't anywhere near what I wanted or needed. We fought non-stop, and that's when we were even around each other. Hell we spent more time apart our last year together than we did together. So yeah, I was a little sad and hurt when I saw her with that guy, but if she was able to find with him whatever it was that was missing from me, then good for her. We just weren't right for each other, and truthfully we let it drag on way too fucking long. I get the feeling that things were pretty much the same with Bill. It's hard to be in love with the wrong person, but when the _right_ guy comes along, Sookie you'll know, and it's going to feel so, _so _good."

"That's why you never asked about him, isn't it?" he nods.

What he just said makes complete sense, and I'm glad it was Eric here with me when I saw Bill just now. Anyone else would've fueled my anger and hurt.

"Now, what should I eat?"

"Thank you, Eric. I feel like I'm constantly thanking you, but really you… you're a good friend." I tell him, wiping my tears away. I'm not crying over Bill and the red head, but because what Eric just told me is the most honest thing anyone has told me. "I feel like thank you isn't enough."

"That's why you're buying me dinner," he smirks up at me. "Come here."

I get up and move to his side of the booth, he wraps his arm around my shoulder, kisses my temple and whispers, "Our snow day, that was celebrating my divorce being final. That kiss was my thank you to you. You brighten up my world in a way I didn't know was possible. You have since the very first day."

"You too," I mumble against his chest.

I'm dabbing my eyes when our server brings our appetizers and takes our order. I am going with the ginger braised pork pasta and Eric is having the lobster ravioli, which apparently I have to try since I'm making him drink sangria. He loves the sangria by the way.

"Jesus, Sookie, do they dust these fuckers with crack?" Eric asks as he's shoving polenta fry number five in his mouth. Only six come in a serving, so ordering two was a smart move.

"I don't know, but you can't stop right? They're amazing… oh and wait till you try my pasta. You're going to be pissed you got the ravioli."

"Nah, 'cause I'll just eat yours too. I'm good," he shoves a mushroom in his mouth and lets me know he's not worried about me trying one; he wants to keep them all to himself.

The rest of dinner goes by and the Bill sighting is the farthest thing from my mind. That's one of the things I enjoy about Eric. He keeps me highly entertained, so I never really have a chance to mope, or not be okay.

"What are your plans for the rest of the night?" I ask on our way back to the apartments.

"Fucking laundry, I refuse to let you come over until all of my laundry is put away." I've been asking for weeks why he never invites me over.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie, or some _ID_?" I offer as an alternative. I'm not quite ready for our night to end. He normally comes goes home around nine and we're pushing ten now.

"Sure, I'll go home and change then I'll be over."

"Mmkay." Ever the gentleman, Eric walks me to my door before he goes back to his place to change.

I strip off my dress and tights and find a pair of baggy sweats to put on. I pull an old New Kids On The Block t-shirt on, removing my bra. I don't plan on jumping around, so things should be okay there, plus with the t-shirt, Eric probably won't even notice. I tie my hair in a knot on top of my head and wash my face.

I'm in the kitchen dishing up ice cream when he walks in. He bursts out laughing when he comes around the corner and sees my shirt. "You're kidding me, right?"

"About what? I thought you loved _Karmel Sutra_." Ben and Jerry's mmm. Although I know he's laughing at my shirt.

"Let me guess, Jordan?"

"No way, Donnie. His little hip thrusts… mmm…" I trail off, closing my eyes and biting my bottom lip.

"You disappoint me, Stackhouse."

When I take a look at him, he's wearing a shirt that looks like a pair of breasts that says "Hello Titty" and _I'm _the disappointing one. Yeah, okay.

* * *

**YAY, so we know what's up with Eric now! **


	16. Need You Around

Need You Around / Smoking Popes

Turning, tossing and turning

My love is burning me down

If I could change one thing in this world

I'd change your mind and make you my girl

Because I'm lost and I need to be found

Crazy as it sounds

I need you around

* * *

"So what's on?" he asks, stuffing the last of his ice cream in his mouth.

"On the Case with Paula Zahn. A suspected serial killer," I stretch out, putting my feet in his lap. "Will you rub my feet? The boots are cute, but they hurt after a while."

With a roll of his eyes, and a dramatic sigh Eric starts to massage my feet. It feels absolutely amazing, his hands are so big the practically cover my entire foot. "God, Eric..." I moan, "That feels _so _good."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, or I probably could've left the moan out. I'm fairly certain I just felt the _Mag light_ twitch against my foot. Either that or his thigh muscles need to relax big time. The massage travels from my feet up to my calves.

"Good?" he asks, his voice is a little gravely.

"Yes," I have my head thrown back on the arm of the couch.

My body is finally relaxing when asshole decides I'm too comfortable and he runs his fingertip down the bottom of my foot making me squirm and try to yank my foot away. No such luck. He pulls me down the couch so my thighs are resting over his and his tentacle-like fingers find my ribs and he starts tickling me like a mad man. I soon discover he has me in this position so he can hold my legs down with one arm and continue to tickle the fuck out of me. I'm trying my hardest to fight him off, but it's not working, he's too strong and I'm laughing so hard I'm gasping for air.

"I'm gonna peeee," I yell, trying to get him to stop.

"Oldest trick in the book, kid. Deal," he doesn't let up. I finally manage to twist onto my stomach; I grab onto a couch cushion and try to scurry away, only to get a firm smack on my ass. _Jesus, his hand covers my whole butt cheek!_

"Stooooppp!"

"Noooo," he mocks me and continues his assault on my ribs.

"Mercy! Mercy, uncle! Something, just let me go! I'm really going to pee!"

"Baby, if you really had to go, you'd get away from me somehow." I don't think he realizes he just called me baby, but I'm letting him slide since I'm about to lose all bladder control if he doesn't stop.

I reach down, lacing my fingers through his and pull his arms up above my head. I didn't think about the fact that I would be pulling his body over mine in the process and I'm suddenly being smothered under two hundred plus pounds of giant kid. Somehow, I manage to flip so he lands on the floor with me on top of him. My back is to his chest and our arms are raised above our heads. It's awkward to say the least.

"I'm going to get up now. I'm going to pee, and when I come back no more tickles." I pant. "Promise me."

"I can't do that."

"Eriiiic, I can't take anymore," I whine a little.

"Fine, I promise."

I slowly get up and run to the bathroom to pee, I wasn't lying about that. After doing my business I wash my hands then find my way into the living room again. Eric is back on the couch and I sit on the opposite side.

"Sorry, once the tickle monster is released it's hard to get him back in check," he says without taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Mmhmm," I mumble and lay down, this time with my head on his lap so he can stroke my hair for me. He pulls my hair down and does just that. I discovered a month or so ago that Eric likes playing with my hair. The only problem is, it puts me to sleep.

I wake up some time later to Eric carrying me to my room. "Stay," I mumble as he lays me on the bed after pulling back the covers.

"You sure?" I nod and roll over to my side. A few seconds later I feel Eric spoon in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and I snuggle into him a little. We've only slept together the one time on the couch. After the wakeup kiss thing I think we've both been scared.

"Good night," I whisper into the dark.

"Night," he kisses my temple then I drift off.

* * *

"Mmm, Eric," I whimper when I wake up again.

His hand is under my t-shirt, rubbing up and down my stomach. I can feel his breath on my neck just before his lips touch my skin. The hand on my stomach slides up to my hip, where he holds me in place and rocks his hips into me, rubbing his erection over my ass. _Jesus, he really is huge!_

His lips feel so soft as he trails wet kisses from my shoulder up to my ear. His hand moves back over my stomach, this time moving up to cup my breast, making me shudder a little when he sucks on my earlobe at the same time his thumb rubs over my nipple.

He rolls me over onto my back and crawls on top of me, nestling his hips between my thighs. _Thank the Lord we're still fully clothed_. He looks down at me, his eyes are so clouded over with lust that I begin to tremble below him. He slowly lowers his head, barely touching my lips with his own. He pulls his head back to look at my lips again.

"I'm not sorry this time," he tells me in a low, rough voice before his lips find mine again, soon followed by his tongue sweeping into my mouth.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! You guys are awesome!**


	17. Dare You to Move

Dare You to Move / Switchfoot

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

Tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

* * *

Kissing Eric is unlike anything I've ever experienced. His tongue is so soft and warm as he caresses mine. He has one hand tangled in my hair and the other cupping my ass, seeing as I have my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands are rubbing up and down his back, holding him as tightly as I can. His hips are slowly rocking into me, his hardness rubbing over me, making insanely wet.

"I want you, Sookie," he mumbles into my mouth. "So, _so,_bad."

Little does he know, if he keeps rocking over me like this I'm likely to have the best orgasm I've had in years. I _definitely _want him too. But I don't think I'm ready to be with someone else physically yet.

"Too... soon," I get out between kisses. "I want it too," I tell him when he pulls his head back. "I just think it's too soon."

"I know, I don't want to hurt what we have..." he kisses me again, giving one last thrust. "We should wait."

"Mmm, I'm sorry," I kiss his chin.

"No, you're right; I don't think I'm really ready either." He kisses my forehead. "I love where we are."

"Me too."

"I should go home," he tells me when we disengage, making me pout. "Hey," he tugs my bottom lip. "If I stay I won't able to keep my hands off of you."

"That doesn't mean I want you to go." I roll to my side and rest my head on his chest.

He surprises me when he grabs my hand and guides it down to his _very _hard cock. "Baby, I _need _to go. He won't be going away if I stay, and I don't think I can handle that."

"I'll walk you out," I sigh, giving him a little squeeze before I get up.

"You're evil," Eric groans before following me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask him when we reach the front door.

He tilts my chin up and lays the mother of all kisses on me before responding. "You betcha," with one last peck and a blindingly beautiful smile he walks out the front door.

I sigh and trudge back to my room. Completely awake and ready for some serious sexy times. I know if I would have gone through with it, both of us would've come to regret it. The speed that we're going is perfect for me. After learning so much about his recent relationship history, I'm sure our pace is right on for him too. I didn't even realize that over the last four months I've been slowly letting go in a healthy way. Eric has been my therapy, helping me open my eyes to so many new things and for that I will be eternally grateful. Don't get me wrong, I don't take Eric for granted like I did Bill. I see what I have in front of me, I see what I would be losing should something ruin what we're working on. So taking this – whatever it is – slow is the best thing. Jumping into bed with him right now would be pushing it farther than either of us need.

I wake up around seven, only falling asleep at three, so I'm ridiculously sleepy and wired at the same time. That kiss did something to me, something I'm more than a little excited about. I have my eyes closed, reliving that amazing make out session when I hear my front door open and bags shuffling. A slow smile spreads across my face as I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to my room.

"It's tomorrow," Eric tells me, as he bounces on his knees next to me. "I couldn't sleep and I that little smile tells me you're awake, you big faker."

"Nope, I'm sleeping," I shake my head over my pillow.

"Well, sleeping beauty, how about a kiss from the handsome prince?" I pucker my lips and giggle when Eric leans over my body and places a gentle lingering peck on my lips. Just as my eyes open he moves and blows a raspberry on my cheek, making me roll over in a fit of giggles. "Come on, I got us breakfast."

I'm scared, Lord knows what Eric thinks is a good breakfast. I feed him for a reason. Yep, I was right, Eric has no idea what a balanced meal is. I walk into my kitchen to find a bag containing donuts and chocolate milk.

"Donut Heaven was the only thing open when I had this idea," he shrugs when I give him the hairy eyeball.

"Have a seat, I'll work some magic with these," I say, motioning toward the kitchen table.

Eric decides his seat should be on the counter next to the sink instead. I don't have the heart to tell him this is a tiny kitchen and his giant ass is taking up valuable counter space so I work with what room I have to whip up some French toast, four slices made from the plain old fashion donuts he brought. I use cinnamon bread for the rest and fry up some sausage and eggs. Not that this breakfast is any better than what Eric brought, hell it's probably worse, but at least we have protein now.

We eat in silence, stealing glances at each other every now and then. I like it, I like having someone to spend my Saturday mornings with again. We usually spend time together in the evening after work so this is new, just like having him in my bed last night it's not an unwelcome new.

"I think I want you to come over tonight," he finally says, breaking the silence. "I spent the night putting laundry away; I had a bit of energy to work off."

"I would love that." I get up, taking our plates and rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher. "Now I can let me place go to shit since we have somewhere else to hang out."

"Ah, and here I thought you told me you were a neat freak," he whispers, pinning me to the counter from behind. "At least that's what you told me when I first met you."

"Eric," I let my head fall back against his shoulder. "I was just trying to keep you talking so I could ogle you longer."

"Ah ha!" he exclaims, tickling my sides. "I knew it! You sneaky little minx, you're no better than Miss Adams."

"Can it, Sloth." I laugh with him and actually manage to wiggle away from him without pinning him to the floor, not that I was actually over powering him last night.

"I'm going to go home and nap, come over around four?" he asks, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you then," I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his chin. With that Eric walks out and I run back to my room and jump on my bed.

I think I have a new boyfriend!

* * *

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging any longer. I will tell you today there is one more chapter that features a conversation between Sookie and Miss Adams, we had a blast writing that and tomorrow it will be complete. I have 20 chapters total and an outtake that will post with chapter 19…. I have a new story in the works, I've gotten 3 chapters written and I want to be at least half way through, if not compete when I start posting. I haven't forgotten MB I know what the very end will be, just not the few chapters leading up to it…thanks a million for all of the kind reviews. I have the best readers ever! **

**Check out my FaceBook page too, Lei has made me some banners and so has MMHS which have all been posted there**

**(remove the spaces)**

**http: / / www . facebook . com / missydeeff#! / ?id=100003200783454&viewas=100000686899395**


	18. Howlin' For You

Howlin' For You / the Black Keys

I must admit

I can't explain

Any of these thoughts racing

Through my brain

It's true

Baby I'm howlin' for you

* * *

I'm able to get my own laundry done and a little nap before I get ready to go over to Eric's. I figure since we're only going to be at his place I don't need to dress up, or even put makeup on. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and put on some jeans with a tank top and hoodie along with a pair of tennis shoes.

S: Are you feeding me? Or should I bring food with me?

I'm not going to lie. I prepared a lasagna to be safe.

E: Um...

S: Got it, I'll be there in a minute. Bringing lasagna

E: You rock my socks, sister.

I grab the casserole dish and pile the bread and bag salad on top. Lord knows what that man has in his pantry and fridge. I put everything into a reusable bag and grab my keys. I don't really need my purse since I'll be a few buildings away I don't think I'll need it. I'm just turning around when I hear my name being called from the direction of Miss Adams' place.

"Hey, Jen, how are you? Sink clogged again?" I have to laugh at myself; the look on her face is priceless.

"Haha. Well, what can I say? The dish towel just fell right in," she says with a wink. "Too bad something else doesn't fall right in as well..."

Oh Lord, I can barely keep a straight face talking to her. "I would have no idea what you mean. How's your husband?" I add without missing a beat.

"He's as dry as ever. Lord only knows why I married him. I mean, he's alright... but have you seen the crotch on that repair man?" she fans herself, looking ridiculous.

"I can't say I've seen much of Eric's... crotch," if it were anyone else I would be tempted to tell her I've certainly _felt_his package. Seeing, not so much.

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you do, Sookie," she says with a smile. "I've noticed the amount of time he's been at your house. And even _I _can't break stuff that often. I hope things work out well with you both, he's a dish!"

"Yeah, he uh... he's like a stray cat, you feed 'em once and can't get rid of them." _I would be spending a lot more time with him if you would stop shoving shit down your sink_. I silently add through a tight smile.

"Mmhmm... is he officially off the market then? Because if he is, I'll need to stop breaking shit at my house before my hubby has a cow."

"No, honey, I can't say he is. He's been helping me with some stuff, but we are just friends." I can't take away my fun. Hearing Miss A stories kinda make my day.

"Oh, well then... I'm sure I can find something that needs repair, besides my sex life, in the very near future."

"Please do," I snort. "He needs something to keep him busy in the winter months."

"Winter, spring, fall... Sweetie, I could keep that man occupied for months on end, if only he'd snatch up the bait," she winks at me.

"You know, mint green is his favorite color. I'm sure some nice lingerie under a trench coat may sway his..." oh hell, I can't even straight face this answer. "Just, he loves mint green, and legs... definitely a leg man." Good Lord, the stories are going to be amazing after this.

"Sookie, thank you so much for the advice. Lord only knows, I've been after that man forever!" She pauses briefly, "It's not that I want to leave my husband, but good God... a gal's gotta eat, you know?"

"Yes indeed, I do understand. Bill and I split a few months ago, but I'm not really ready to get back on the horse." Eric is certainly a horse I'd gladly ride, but she doesn't need to know. "I should get going though, I have lasagna in here that needs to be cooked," I tell her, holding up the bag with the food in it.

"Sure, I understand. It was nice talking to you, neighbor. And remember, if you do get the chance at him, I'm not opposed to sharing since I'm not _really _available anyway..."

"Thanks," I laugh. "It was good to see you, it's been too long. Keep me posted will you? I'd like to know how everything pans out. And if he's, you know, proportionate." I finish, waggling my eyebrows.

"Will do." She gives me a small wave and we part ways. I'm so effin' giddy after that little exchange I'm practically bouncing when I knock on Eric's door.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the cheesy grin?" he asks, taking the bag from me.

"I ran into Jen on the way," he gives me a "who?" look. "Miss Adams, I'm so sorry."

"Ah… why are you apologizing?" he asks slowly.

"She asked if we have something going on, or if you're on the market still. Let's just say, I gave her some advice about getting your attention."

"You cold bitch," he can't even say that with a straight face so I know he isn't actually mad at me. "You're willing to share me with your sex starved neighbor? I didn't know you were down for an open relationship."

"Technically we aren't in a relationship, Mr. Northman. Now show me around." I wave my hand, motioning toward his living room.

He gives a proper guided tour and I'm surprised at how clean everything is, seeing as he made himself out to be a major slob. His entire apartment is neutral colors with jewel toned accents here and there. Very different from my own hodge podge assortment of furnishings. I stop in his kitchen to turn on the oven for the lasagna and he spins me around, pulling me into his arms.

"You do know I'm not on the market, right?" he asks, swaying us side to side to the imaginary music.

"Hmm, I didn't know," I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I've been off the market since the day I walked in to fix your heater." He dips me and plants a searing kiss on my lips, slipping me the tongue as we straighten up.

I was right, I _do_ have a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure my internal squee is enough to make the dogs come running.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late, I had to do all of my last minute Coachella shopping before I drive down tomorrow. Sooo… tomorrow's chapters will all be posted before noon pacific time. **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews… **


	19. More Than Anyone

More Than Anyone / Gavin DeGraw

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Not just the color

Look inside of me

Tell me all you need and I will try

I will try

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

* * *

It's been a month since Eric and became official. I'm fairly certain I'm in love with him, but I don't know how to tell him. I've been comfortable telling this man anything and everything, including how happy he makes me, but the words "I love you" just won't come out.

Maybe I can tell him with sex, seeing as we haven't gone there yet. Nothing more than some light petting. Second base, really, and I can't believe I've been able to hold out this long. He has a sexy streak a mile long that makes me want to burn all of my panties and just lay around with my legs spread for him. Oh, better yet, a blow job. Then I can tell Jen about his package, since she's been hounding me for details. I told her two weeks after our run in that Eric actually asked me to be his; she was all smiles and high fives.

"Amelia," I try to get her attention as I walk up to her desk. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you think a BJ would be a good lead in to me telling Eric I love him?" the smile that spreads across her face is epic. She knows we haven't done that yet.

"You love him?" she whisper yells, I nod frantically. "God, a BJ with _your _lips... yeah, he'd get the point."

"Hmm, okay," I wink and walk away.

I shall tell him tonight.

* * *

"How was your day, Beautiful?" Eric asks when he walks into my kitchen. I'm making tacos, Eric's favorite.

"I love you," I blurt out without turning to face him. I didn't plan on saying it, but it's been on my mind all Goddamn day and it just slipped.

"Mmm, nice, I love you too," he replies nonchalantly, picking at the chicken simmering, then kisses my temple.

"What?" I whip my head around to stare up at him.

"What?" he looks just as shocked. "Oh... shit... I... uh... I guess it's out now."

"You really love me too?" I turn my whole body towards him to cradle his face in my hands.

"Baby, I've loved you since the leaky shower." Oh. My. God. He loves me... Fuck yeah!

"But... you've been so patient, and amazing, and... just, great," I stand on my toes to kiss him.

"You're worth waiting for, that whole when the right one comes along speech I gave you. I was speaking from experience; everything has always been so easy and right with us." He brings his hand up to brush my hair back. "Falling in love with you has been the easiest, most natural thing I've ever done."

"Well, shit," I laugh and kiss him again and again. "Ditto, sweetie, you're so good for me."

"Wanna go make out?" he cocks an eyebrow in question. I nod and reach back to turn the stove off. I have a feeling this make out session will turn into a lot more.

Eric scoops me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the couch. He sits with me straddling his lap and breaks our kiss. "Tell me again, Sookie."

"What?" I give him a playful smile. "I love you?"

"That's exactly it." He kisses me again. "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

I was right, within a few minutes our make out session turns into some serious heavy petting followed by our first time, on the couch with me on top. Well, other positions too, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

"Jesus, had I known it would be that great I wouldn't have held out so long." I'm all giddy now; two orgasms after a year of none that weren't self-induced will do that to a girl.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, shit if you needed a good O, I'm here for ya," he says, smacking my ass as I walk toward the bathroom to shower. "Oh, are you showering? Do I get to join you?"

"Yes and yes, if you like."

"What kind of fucked response is that? Of course I like. I've been waiting five months to see you naked and now I have. You're not allowed to wear clothes indoors ever again." Sad thing is, I'm pretty sure he's being serious.

"What if I said I want you to be naked all the time?" Annnd the stupid question of the night award goes to me. He just quirks an eyebrow telling me as much. "You're right, sorry."

"Come on, let's clean up, I'm starving," he kisses the back of my head and turns the shower on.

"Mmkay," I mumble, then go to grab some towels for us.

In the shower, Eric manages to make me _very_ dirty again for the third time this evening before we wash up and get out. I do get chastised as soon as I try to put some clothes on so I remind him frying taco shells naked is a big fat no-no. Even though he promises to kiss any grease splatters better, I win the clothing battle for tonight.

* * *

**For their first time see the outtake posted in my Friday Night Blues story…chapter 19**


	20. Marry Me Epilogue

**Marry Me / Train**  
_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me_

* * *

**EPOV**

You know that feeling you get on a roller coaster, the one where your stomach skyrockets to your throat then drops down out of your ass as you go down that first drop. It's exhilarating and terrifying and you want to piss yourself 'cause you're so excited you just can't stand it. Yeah, that's what happened the moment Sookie opened the door for me to fix her heater.

I had to do whatever it took to stick around, then thank the Lord she was watching the _ID _channel, because I certainly couldn't think of anything to talk about. Just being in her presence made me feel better after the shit storm that was Calisto. I had a feeling Sookie had just split with Sideburns too since I stopped seeing him around.

The way our relationship grew was unlike anything I've ever experienced. The slow, organic pace we set for ourselves made it possible for us to have a solid foundation, I'm sure there's some sort of metaphor for that, but I couldn't tell you what it is. All I know is we're solid as a fucking rock, not a little pebble that you can chip away at over time, a fucking granite mountain. We're good…

So, today I've decide I need to marry her. Well, I decided that before my divorce was final, but you catch my drift. Today is the day that I propose, oddly enough I'm not nervous at all. I'm more excited than anything, anxious to get it over with and see the miniature rock I bought for her perched on her finger. I'm taking her back to the snow, even though she protested like a mad woman. As safe as she claims she feels with me, she still bitches about the snow. It's the day after my one year divorciversary, I didn't want to taint our engagement day with that ick.

I look over and see my girl all bundled up in her rarely worn snowsuit and I almost let out a giggle I'm so giddy. She's going to shit when I show her the ring. I'm not going to do the traditional down on one knee business; I actually don't know how I'm going to do it. I _do_know it will happen at our bench. That was the first time I meant to kiss her, and it was absolutely perfect, just like her. Of course she's not technically perfect, but she's perfect for me and that's really all that matters.

"Baby, Whatcha doooin'?" I ask, she claims she hates it, but she stares out the window in awe every time we make this drive.

"Mmm, just watching the ground change. I like it," she tells me, releasing her seatbelt and scooting over to the middle of the bench seat so sit next to me.

"Me too," I put my arm around her, and kiss her temple.

"So," she says after ten or so minutes of silence. "I'm ah… pregnant."

"Shut. Up. Are you serious?" I squeeze her to me a little tighter. "You could've waited so I can respond properly, silly."

"Sorry, I took the test this morning and just couldn't hold it in anymore. I was going to wait till we got on the trail, but you know... I'm a blurter."

"That you are, that you are... oh, check this out," I remove my arm from around her to reach in my pocket and grab the ring box. I hand it to her and put my arm over her shoulders again.

"Eric..."

"Marry me," I tell her, not ask her. I'm sure I already know her answer.

"Eric..."

"What?" I look down at her and just about lose my shit. She's crying, I hate it when she cries. "Sook, no, no don't cry."

"Pull over, please." Thankfully we're coming up on an exit so I don't have to pull over on the freeway.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask as soon as I'm parked at a McDonalds.

The second the truck is in park Sookie is straddling my lap, kissing my face. "Of course I'll marry you, crazy."

"Mmm, good, and I approve of this kissing business," I hold her face in my hands and press my lips into hers, stopping her frantic movements. She reaches up to grab my wrists and I notice she already has the ring on. "It looks perfect on you."

"Can we go home? I have plans for you that really don't work out so well in the snow," she grins.

"I approve of your plans too, if they are what I think they are." She climbs off of me and settles back into her spot under my arm.

We're just pulling into the complex when she has a revelation. "Are we going to move in together? Or will the baby have two rooms?"

No, we haven't moved in together yet, which is a crying shame since we spend every night together anyway. I live rent free otherwise it would've been a bigger deal. "Ah… oooh, I don't know. Do you really think you can handle my sloppy ways?"

"I clean your house anyway, lazy ass." She playfully smacks my arm and we climb out of the cab.

"Fine, I'll let you take over my kingdom with your woman shit."

"Once this baby is born you'll see who's taking over what." I know she's right.

We haven't even talked about kids, but I'm obviously not upset about this and I know I need to prepare to lose myself all over again when I get to meet our tiny person. I can't say I've ever loved anyone the way I love Sookie, and the scary thing is, I think I already love the baby more and I've only known about it for two hours. It scares me to think about what my life would've turned into without Sookie and now Eric Jr. ― girl or boy it's going to be a Jr. Sookie just doesn't know it yet.

**~End~**

* * *

**Thats it my lovelies... You're all amazing, and again thank you so much... **


End file.
